User blog:Real Rancis Fluggerbutter/My Journey In Los Santos
Intro Hi guys! :) Its Rancis Fluggerbutter here. So basically yesterday, i was in this new game called GTA San Andreas. Its a pretty nice game until you find out the weird, unusual stuff there. Well, I'll just tell you about my journey in the game. Part 1: Arriving in GTA San Andreas. So about this new console Litwak just plugged in, I just explored it like 2 days ago. Then GTA caught my eye. There were ALOT of people coming in and out. So I went inside and it looked weird. I mean there was no train going to the game. But it was a jet. Like a huuuge jet. So i went in. Everyone looked so different. I didnt see anyone from Game Central Station. Then we flew into the game. It seem to take like 5 minutes. I mean if the characters were late into getting in GTA, they would so be dead. I mean like not exactly dead. Anyways I arrived in the game. We seem to land into some sort of...hmm. I cant describe it but people call it an 'airport'. So I got out of the building, and I saw a whole new world infront of me. Part 2: Los Santos. The Risk I Was Warned. When I first looked around the game when I exited the building, I was like "Woahh". I was so surprised, I mean everything was soooooo different. The karts were big. I mean they're not karts, they were called 'cars'. They looked like this (It'll be in the gallery) Anyways I hopped into a yellow car, which they call a 'cab'. The driver asked me where to, I said "anywhere". Then the driver looked at me and I was shocked. He had a huge scar across his face. And said "This is what you get (pointing at his scar) if you end up 'anywhere'" I couldnt say anything. Then he said "You're not from here are you? Whats your name? Where are you from?" I couldnt answer. And then he stopped the car and seemed to pull out something from his pocket..It seemed to be a gun, until i realised it was a gun and he was pointing it at me. Until then I started to talk; "Uh uh Im Rancis Fluggerbutter. Im uh f-f-from the game s-s-sugar rush." I was so nervous and scared at that moment. And then he put down the gun and he said, "This is not a game like another bub. Get caught by the police and you'll be in jail for a lifetime. You'll be considered you went AWOL." "AWOL?" I asked. "Yes." "What does that mean?" "You dont know what AWOL means?!" He shouted. "I replied with a small 'no'. And then he said "Listen, I should be taking you to jail now, but im gonna give you another chance. AWOL means abandoning your game and leaving for another one." And then I knew what he was talking about. "Oh!! You mean like going turbo?" "Turbo?" He asked. "Yeah its just like that. In my place, we call it 'turbo.'" "And to think of it, I was just about to put you in jail. Anyways, like I said I cant just drop you anywhere." I sighed. "Well just drop me in a hospital." "Alright then." He then drove me to the hospital. As he drove, I was looking out the window. There were these huge tall buildings and houses.. When he dropped me, I got off the cab and he said "Remember: dont let the cops catch you. The people here wont mind you. But the cops will. If I were you I would leave here immediately. But, you're taking the risk. Your choice. Good luck out there, amigo." He said. I replied. "Yes. I'll be fine." And then he just drove off. Part 3: Meeting CJ and Sweet. As soon as he drove off, I was alone. I tried to keep the cops off my mind. I had to be careful. So I walked and walked. I bumped into alot of people. I was walking until I bumped into a big man. He looked at me with anger and said "You have a problem little *****?!" He kept swearing at me and shouting and I thought of running. But he seemed buff and he could run fast and catch me. And then some one came and pulled the man from me. The man said "CJ! Calm down! Its a kid!" "STFU Sweet!" And then they started fighting with each other. I wanted to stop them, but I couldnt since they were big. And then I finally said "Guys! Im Rancis Fluggerbutter from the game Sugar Rush! I come in peace. No Im not going turb- I mean, Im not going AWOL. I just wanted to visit here." They both stopped, and glared at me angrily. But they still continued. And finally, I shouted "GUYS WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING?!" And then Sweet just knocked CJ into the ground and both stopped. Sweet looked at me and said, "What do you want little twerp? What are you doing here?" "Im just here, to..Have some fun?." I answered nervously. "Well if you're here for fun, then you're in the wrong place," He said. "Eh?" "You see what just happened? Thats the type of bull**** you see here evryday! You see people getting banged in the streets! Fights! Murder! Rape! Stealing! Thats what you see here in San Andreas everyday! Thats our life. No one else can live like that but us." He exclaimed. "Well Im just here until the arcade opens." "You should leave NOW. You should leave before the c-" "Before the?" "Oh ****! Run! Hide! CJ c'mon!" Sweet grabbed me and ran. CJ, who was still knocked down, got up and ran and went inside their house. "See! I told you to leave this game before them ************* come!" Sweet shouted. "Who were those people?" I asked. "They're the cops. Isnt it obvious from their damn uniform?" "Why did you run away from them? Are you guys criminals?" I asked. "No. We're trying to protect you. See if they catch you you'll end up in-" "Jail. I know. I guess you're right. I shouldnt be here after all.............. But can you guys just give me a tour of Los Santos pleasse?" I asked. Sweet and CJ looked at each other and replied to me at the same time, "No." I begged them and i kept begging until I finally made a cute face. "Can you just pwees giv me a toor arawnd Los Santows pweese?" (Vanellope taught me that. xD) "No." They replied again. "And dont make that face. Its so....adorable.." And i kept asking them like that until they finally said, "YES ALRIGHT WE'LL GIVE YOU A TOUR." "Oh yay!" I shouted happily. We went outside and we hopped inside Sweet's car. "CJ you drive." "Ayt. No problem." Part 4: The Tour and the Unexpected Surprise. "So where you wanna tour around?" CJ asked me. "The whole city. Duhh." I replied. So then we toured the city. I sawgreat awesome sights. And some people getting beat up...But I didnt mind that anyway. So I saw alot of great sights. (I'll post the pictures in the gallery) There were alot of tall buildings and it was waaayy different than sugar rush. So we were just touring around, happily then all of a sudden, IT happened.. There was an explosion from the back that made the car flip. I faded out for a few minutes and got out of the car. I said to myself, "C'mon Rancis, dont die. You dont regenerate this time. C'mon stay up c'mon c'mon!" And then Sweet shouted "Rancis! C'mon get up! get up! The cops are here!" As soon as I heard 'cops' I tried to get up, but it was too late. They got me already. "Rancis, No!" Sweet tried to reach for me. "Stay away chump." As the cop pointed his gun to him. Sweet ran and just abandoned me. And so I was taken to the court. The judges pleaded that I was 'guilty' and I went AWOL and finally gave me a life sentence in jail..I was done until then. I have just gone turbo. I was thinking that Sugar Rush,..was gonna get unpluggged. But I knew it wont. Since there were many racers in the roster. Well it was the end for me. I was gonna spend my life in jail. Part 5: Prison. I was in prison. Considered i went AWOL. I still had my clothes on. I passed some cells and saw some game characters from another game. The prison guards didnt let me change into prison clothes. I was put into cell 47 with someone. He was in the game too. As soon as they locked me up the guy there asked me, "Went AWOL?" I replied, "Yeah. You didnt go AWOL right? You look like-" "Yeah. Im from this game." "Then why are you put in jail?" "I-..Im a glitch." When he said that, I gasped. "Im going to be executed tomorrow..Glitches cant live in GTA...There were 534 glitches, but they caught and killed 533. The last one is my girlfriend..Shes out there hiding.." "Oh.." "What game are you from?" he asked. "Oh, Im from Sugar Rush. The name's Rancis." "James. James Coleman. It was nice meeting you, Rancis." "You too." And then some prison guards open the cell and took James out and said to him, "Today, you are going to die." With a loud laughter. "Good bye Rancis." James said. "Goodbye." I replied back with a smile. Then they took him to the firing court, where he will be executed. But one thing I didnt get, when he dies, shouldnt he regenerate? I mean, this is his game and he will die here. But anyways. Im still in jail. And there was like 3 more hours till the arcade opens. I got a mail from Sugar rush and when I opened it, it was from Vanellope. It said "''Rancis! You brainless diaper baby! Are you alright?? Well here's some news. YOU'RE IN THE ROSTER. IF THE GAMERS FIND OUT YOU'RE NOT THERE WE WILL BE UNPLUGGED. DIDNT YOU REMEMBER THAT YOU'RE THE PLAYER MOST GAMERS LIKE? WITHOUT YOU THEY WONT PLAY SUGAR RUSH ANYMORE. Come back please..I miss you.. :'(" ''Until then, I was doomed. Sugar Rush was going to get unplugged all because of me.. Part 6: You Came Back. 1 more hour till arcade opens. Still the same. I was going to live there for the rest of my life. Sugar rush is getting unplugged. All of the citizens wont have any place to live.. Until IT happened again. There was an explosion that brok the walls. I thought it was Ralph, but then, it was CJ and Sweet. "Guys! You-you came back for me!" I shouted in joy. "STFU cunt, get in the car no time to lose!" CJ exclaimed. "Right right yeah." I got into their new car and they drive past the security. And as soon as that happened, we were in pursuit. Police cars. Helicopters.. All after us. We were going realll fast. Like way fast than Vanellope and Taffyta combined. It seemed we were headed for the airport. "Sweet we gotta pop these fools!" Sweet pulled out a mini-gun and started to shoot at them. Well he didnt seem to run out of bullets, which was weird. And another thing is that the vehicles blew up so fast like he blew 40 cars under 20 seconds. Until eventually something weird happened again. They stopped chasing us. We arrived at the airport somehow. I asked "Why they stopped chasing us?" "Its a cheat code. I used." He replied. "Well this is the end of the line, kid." CJ said. "It was fun meeting you." Sweet said. "Yeah you too." I replied. "Well you gotta rush to your game. There's like 25 minutes left till the arcade opens." "Yeah I know. Say...Wanna hang out later in MY game?" I asked. "Uhh" Come on it'll be fun! Just head for Game Central Station. "Uh yeah sure. Later. Game Central Station. Meet you there later." They both said. "Well I guess I have to go now. Bye." I said. "Bye". Part 7: Home Schweetz Home. I got on the plane back to Xbox Game Station. When I arrived there, there were like 20 minutes till arcade opens. Which is 15 minutes from Xbox Game Station to Game Central Station. I had to run as fast as I can. I eventually got on the train to GCS. 5 minutes left. I entered Sugar Rush again. Reunited with Vanellope and the other racers. Gave me a hard kick for almost going turbo. Hah. It was fun hanging out with CJ and Sweet. I met new friends. And a new game. So right now, I just have to wait for CJ and Sweet to come at GCS, then we can hang out. This was an awesome experience. :) Gallery Gta-san-andreas-cars-cheats.jpg|Awsome cars in the game. 03.JPG|The beautiful city of Los Santos <3 8071_1.jpg|Cj's and Sweet's house. AT400-GTASA-parked.jpg|The awesome plane I rode. regular.jpg|CJ. SweetJohnson-GTASA.jpg|Oh look a selfie of sweet! xD raidprepsm.jpg|Dudes who were after us. 4297016951_4b07d75757.jpg|The Airport of Los Santos Category:Blog posts